Jammare Duke
Jammare Duke is a crewman aboard the Typhoon Compass and an apprentice to Julia Baroque. He is 22 at the time he joins the crew, having been a student up until this point. Born a normal Hamapion (a baboon-like species native to Iacchus), he has had several biomechanical organs implanted into his body by Julia to combat a heart disease. These additions allow him to change forms at will (or sometimes at the will of others), a skill he frequently makes use of in combat. Appearance Jammare can change his appearance to some degree, however many of his traits remain constant. The most notable of these are his shaggy green hair, pale skin, blue eyes and the small, backpack-like mechanical console embedded into his back. In his regular form he stands about 5'6" tall, with a prehensile tail measuring about 1'11.5" in length. Thin fur matching his hair in color covers most of his body, leaving his hands, feet, face, rear and the front of his torso bare. In addition he also has facial hair, a goatee and large bushy sideburns. As a Hamapion, he is fairly lanky, with long fingers and toes, his feet each having an opposable toe, allowing him to grip objects. He has a skinny build and is slightly toned, keeping fit as Julia requests. Preferring simple outfits, Jammare is most frequently seen wearing an open front jacket and matching pants, both black in color with fake white fur, and a white belt. His wardrobe consists mostly of similar outfits, some with variations to better fit his different forms. Personality Jammare is an eternal optimist, his naivety being one of his most apparent features. Having very polarized views, he believes there is "good" in everyone and everything, and and has faith that this sense of good will eventually show itself. These beliefs and his oblivious nature can often get him into trouble, as he can see almost anyone as a friend, which tends to annoy friend and foe alike. Being fairly sociable, he does make mutual friends fairly easy, and becomes very invested in these relationships, determined to keep all his friends happy. Perhaps the reason for his naivety, the early death of his parents has severely stunted Jammare's emotional growth, leaving him quite childish. Because of this, he tends to cling to the crew, seeing them as a second family, and heavily relies on them for support. In return for this, he feels determined to help them in return any way he can, to the point where it can get on his comrades' nerves. History Early Life Jammare was born in Iacchus' capital, Chita City, to his parents, Ophelia and Liam Duke. A few years after his birth, his father passed away due to illness, leaving Ophelia to take care of him alone. Then, after he turned thirteen, Jammare lost his mother as well. Though the loss severely damaged his psyche, it also inspired him to enter the field of biology, determined to research and cure the planet's diseases. Upon entering college, he soon enrolled in Julia Baroque's class. Julia, impressed with his determination to learn offered to teach Jammare first-hand, in an apprenticeship of sorts. Taking the offer, Jammare has continued to learn from Julia and help her in her various experiments. Heart Failure At the age of 20 Jammare began to show symptoms of the same genetic heart disease that took his parents. Realizing this, he and his mentor began to search for a cure, but with no success. As the illness continued to take its toll on Jammare's health, it became apparent to Julia that a cure would not be available with Iacchus' heavy regulation of the medical field. Taking action, she began work on her greatest experiment, a biomachine that could proactively combat genetic diseases. Before the disease was able to take Jammare's heart, the machine was put in place. Dubbed the Dynamic Nanobot-Assisted Morphology-Altering System, or DNA-MAS for short, the mechanical organ was designed to alter the user's very DNA via artifical cells maintained by nanobots. Within the following weeks, the system had successfully recreated Jammare's heart, though his body had been altered forever. From that day on Julia has cared for her apprentice, regularly improving upon the hastily made proto-type. Abilities & Attacks Boosts In addition to his own DNA, Jammare's DNA-MAS backpack holds several different strands of altered DNA that he can introduce into his body with the aid of his cyborg parts. By doing this he can change bodies to suit the situations he may find himself in. He refers to these forms as boosts. Combat Boosts Jammare is capable of changing into many forms, but he uses a select few when fighting. His preferred boosts are notably all based upon some of the primate species that come from the planet Tellus, which share many anatomical similarities to Hamapions. Gorilla Boost In this form Jammare gains much more muscle (particularly in his arms), his hair recedes, and his tail shortens to a stump. Used when power is needed, Gorilla Jammare is tough but slow, making him best in close combat. Grappling moves and defensive tactics are his preference in this mode. Orangutan Boost When using this boost Jammare's arms and fur grow in length, while his legs and tail shrink. This form has a wide range and is capable of quick and powerful strikes and strong holds with its long arms. Lemur Boost Jammare's entire body shrinks in this lemur form, his tail becoming much longer. Where gorilla and orangutan boost excel in defense and power, lemur boost specializes in both movement and attacking speed, with its lower center of gravity and strong legs. Enjoying the speedy body, Jammare can often be seen in this form outside of battle as well. Other Boosts Jammare has an assortment of other boosts, most of which are the results of Julia's genetic experiments. While some are forms are used by Jammare for disguises and other such purposes, many have been kept in his system by Julia, who can force a change whenever she decides to poke fun at her personal assistant. Crew Boosts Specialized decoy forms, Jammare appears very similar to his shipmates in these boosts. Although they are intended to be used to confuse enemies, he uses them to poke fun at his friends more often. However, as these forms copy DNA directly, some crew members are avoided, the captain in particular. Catgirl Boost One of Julia's favorite forms, she often makes Jammare take it to either have fun with him, or to use him as a model when she is working on a dress or outfit. There are many variations of this boost with different body-types in order to help with the latter objective. Jammare hates the boost, and hates Julia's nickname for it, Jaqi, even more. Relationships Category:Typhoon Compass Crewmen Category:Iacchus Category:Hamapion Category:Male Characters